User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - Teenage Dream
The scene shifts to Chyna at The Mental Hospital. Chyna: 'I'm ready now. '''Chyna's Mom: '''Your ready too come home? '''Chyna: '''Yep. I'm defiantly ready. ''The music for whatever it takes begins The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skate board. The camera moves to the right and shows Travis taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name LAKEHURST fades in and Travis smiles. His name fades out and Jessie takes the camera. The name DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead fades in. Jessie smiles and then turns around. Her name fades out. The camera now takes on the view of Jessie's camera. It pans to the right and shows David sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in. David looks at the camera and sticks his tongue out, and then laughs. His name then fades out. The camera pans to the right where we see Trevor carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name DavidRyanWellman appears again and fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Naomi sitting in the town car about to get out. The name LIGHTSfan fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for James. James takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in on the upper left. LIGHTSfan's name fades out. James smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera then pans to the right. We see Mason in the locker room putting a towel behind his neck. The name Joel1995 fades in on the upper left below him. He smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on him and lands over his face. Reggie comes in. The name Mr.ZaneParks fades in on the lower right below Reggie and Joel1995's name fades out. Reggie looks into the camera flexing his arms. Mason takes the towel off his head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Mr.ZaneParks's name then fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Ms. Oh walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Cory Lee fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Nathaniel and Samuel sitting at the computers. The name DegrassiForLife fades in on the lower left below Nathaniel and the name Newjug fades in on the upper right below Samuel. They both look at Ms. Oh and Samuel smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jennie and Kimberly at spirt squad practice. The name The Awkward Turtle fades in on the lower left below Jennie. The name Leila32 fades in on the upper right below Kimberly. They both clap and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Chyna playing her guitar in the music room. The name TT66 comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Jared sitting with his back to camera. The name TT66 fades in above TT66's name. Her name fades out. Jared turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Keala walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name CeliB15 fades in. Gia comes in off camera and grabs Keala's hat off his head. CeliB15's name fades out and Keala walks off camera. Berlinda comes in on the other side. The name TifaLockhartFan fades in on the lower right below Gia and DTilly fades in on the upper right below Berlinda. They both laugh and bump fists. Toby Isaacs comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Jake Goldsbie fades in on the top below Toby's and TifaLockhartFan's and DTilly's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Greg coming out the front door of the school. The name Leila32 fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Eric running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Scooter14 appears. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Jackie and Violet in front of the school. The both takes a picture with thee phone pointed at the camera. The names Poppers62 & RainbowUnicorns appears. They puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. There name fades out and they turns around and starts walking with there back to the camera. The Degrassi: Then New Generation logo appears on the back of there jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene shifts to David and Trevor in the woods. '---Plot B: David---' and Trevor stop running as they are out of breath Trevor: You look very cute when your jogging. David: Your very cute too. rushes in too kiss David. pushes Trevor off David: I'm not ready for that kind of stuff. Trevor: David's hand I'm your boyfriend now this is what they do leans in too kiss Trevor The scene shifts to Chyna and Jared's house. '---Plot A: Chyna---' Mom enters the house '''Chyna's Mom: '''Okay listen guys, she may be a little dizzy. But treat her the same, okay. '''Jared's Mom, Janaye, Karrie and Jared: Okay. kisses Janaye on the cheek walks into the house Everyone: '''Welcome Home! '''Janaye: How was everything in the "Happy Hospital" laughs. But then Jared elbows her Chyna: rolls her eyes Everything was fine. Jared: '''Okay. So Janaye do you wanna go and play the X-Box upstairs. '''Janaye: Okay. kisses Jared and the two walk upstairs leaving the room Jared and Chyna's Mom: Where going to go and bake a cake. two leave the room and walk into the kitchen Chyna: I got a new plan. Karrie: Really? Did you not remember what happened to you yesterday? Chyna: I know. But listen. My new plan is to steal Jared's sperm so I can get pregnant. Karrie: Wait what? Chyna: I thought of it last night. Karrie: Are you Koo Koo? Look, did you forget that Jared has AIDS? Chyna: I know but I don;t care all I want to do is be with him forever. And I'll do anything. And I mean anything to be with him even if that means getting pregnant and having AIDS. I just want him. Karrie: Wow. camera zooms in on Chyna with an evil smile The scene shifts to Gia's kitchen. '---Plot C: Gia---' Gia: Mom, Dad. Would you like some chicken. Gia's Mom: the phone Yes, trade. No don't sell it. Trade it. mom ignores Gia and passes right by her. Gia's Dad: Not right now honey. I have to go to word. Dad hugs her and kisses her on the cheek as he leaves the house Gia: 'Not even my parents pay attention to me. a butterknife from the kitchen and begins to cut herself begins to cry ''The scene shifts to outside Gia's house. '''Gia: Kevin, You maybe my tutor, but your like my father. Kevin: Well I maybe 19 but that dons't mean anything. Gia: No I'm serious. Kevin: Well that is why I love you. leans in to kiss Gia stops kissing Kevin Gia: And that is why I love you too. Mom and Dad walks into the her room catching them kissing Gia's Dad: Get the hell away from my daughter. Dad grabs Kevin and punches him in the face Gia: Stop it I love him. Gia's Mom: You don't love him, your a little slut giving up sex to a nerdy ni**er black ass tutor. Kevin: the house Gia's Dad: '''into her room I don;t want you seeing that black guy again. '''Gia: '''Why? '''Gia's Mom: '''Because. '''Gia: You guys ruin everything. storms off into her bathroom grabbing her pocket knife out her pocket The scene shifts to Trevor and David in David's car. '---Plot B: David---' David: '''I'm not ready. continues to kiss David '''David: Stop it! continues to kiss David David: '''Leave me alone, Stop it! '''Trevor: Look, I've had a crush on you scenes the first time I saw you and I want to be with you and besides the campsite is 15 miles away. continues to kiss David and puts his hands and David's pants locks the doors and puts his hands over Trevor mouth as he unbuttons his shirt The scene shifts to Gia's kitchen. '---Plot C: Gia---' Gia: Mom, Dad you guys don't understand. I love him. Gia's Dad: Look. I'm not going to have little Hershey grandkids. I want white grandkids. Gia's Mom: And besides if you date him, your going to be in a gang. And then your going to get yourself shot. camrea zooms into Gia looking confused. The scene shifts to Jared's bedroom. '---Plot A: Chyna---' walks into Jared's room 'Chyna: 'her hands in Jared's pants as they move up and down '''Chyna: '''I Love you and I wanna be with you forever. unzips Jared's pants Did you guys like the chapter? Yes No Best Plot A B C Do you guys think Chyna is going a tad bit far Yes No Should Gia move out? Yes No Do you guys like Trevor and David together? Yes No Category:Blog posts